


Mexico, Mimosas, Machete, Maracas, Mystery

by rumplestiltskinsbulge



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), ouat
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumplestiltskinsbulge/pseuds/rumplestiltskinsbulge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>monkess on tumblr prompted: Mexico, mimosas, machete, maracas, mystery. Part of the Rumbelle Secret Santa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mexico, Mimosas, Machete, Maracas, Mystery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Monkess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkess/gifts).



> As always, my fics can also be found and reblogged on wordscapes.tumblr.com

"We came to Mexico to get away from men.” Belle complained as Ariel pulled Belle towards the bar. Somehow she’d gotten her into a tight little dress that had so much glitter on it she was afraid to be mistaken for a stripper. Her red haired friend wore a lovely green dress equally as tight and a wide, bright smile.

”Nu-uh, we came to Mexico to get you away from George.” She reminded her. “And honey— you look hot! We couldn’t keep the boys away if we tried!” The woman giggled, pulling her friend deeper faster over to the bar. The beach was no place for heels like the ones they wore, and Belle could only be grateful that the bar was on a raised deck.

The sun had set only moments ago, and the warm air was filled with the scent of spices and the sound of Spanish music. “Dos Mimosas por favor!” Ariel told the bartender in the limited Spanish she knew (and with an American accent that made the bartender chuckle before telling her “Si, senorita”). Belle was glad she could hold her liquor, and Ariel couldn’t. It would make the night much easier. Ariel would be long gone by the end of their first Mimosa, and Belle would be able to convince her that she’d had more than one for the rest of the night. And would be able to keep an eye on her strong, yet impressionable friend.

And that was exactly how it happened. Two Mimosa’s later, Ariel was out in the sand of the beach dancing with what seemed to be three very friendly Hispanic men. As long as they didn’t get too friendly, Belle would let her be.

Belle, on the other hand, sat at an empty table they’d somehow managed to snag nursing her first Mimosa and guarding Ariel’s shoes. She looked out to her friend every now and again, and glanced around the bar. There was a man in the far corner, slender and older with dark brown eyes that- more than once- she caught looking her way. And, of course, she was thinking about George. Break-ups are never easy, but when you find out your fiance is cheating on you with not one— not two— but three blonde bimbos, it’s hard not to get your heart shattered.

What made it worse, too, was that she’d always had a feeling they wouldn’t work out. She didn’t truly love him. And yet she had wasted her time on a man that had cheated. She sighed heavily at that thought.

"Pretty lass like you shouldn’t look so sad." Belle started and stared up at the speaker a moment. "I’m sorry, did I frighten you?" He asked. Belle shook her head, chuckling.

"No no, I’m sorry." She said. "I just was— thinking."

"Aye, that I could see." The man was handsome in a rugged sort of way, with dark hair and piercing blue eyes. She could tell from his accent he, like herself, was far from home. “Might I ask what about?”

“Ah—” Belle thought a moment. “My ex.” And she left it at that.

“I see.” He nodded. “Well you know what they say: ‘It’s better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all.’”

“Assuming you ever loved at all.” She whispered so softly the man didn’t even notice she’d spoken. He took a drink from the cup he held, putting the cup down again before running the same hand through his short beard. It was then that she noticed that the other gloved hand didn’t move.

“It’s fake.” He told her. She looked up at him a bit startled and he smirked at her. “Don’t worry lass, curiosity isn’t always a bad thing. I’m used to it by now.”

Belle’s cheeks flushed a lovely shade of pink. “I’m sorry—” she said, smiling a bit. “Might I ask what happened?” She watched as his smirk turned almost darker and more sinister.

“A crocodile took it with his machete.” He told her, and something in his icy ices told her not to ask for anything further. “On a lighter note, may I buy you another drink?”

Belle wasn’t certain. She really hadn’t wanted to drink much but she found she enjoyed the rogue’s company. She nodded, and smiled. “Good.” He stood up. “Be back soon, don’t run off on me.” He winked at her, which only made her blush again.

Belle looked out to see Ariel being lifted onto a man’s shoulders to throw a beach ball into the crowd, giggling and cheering. She smiled fondly and chuckled. Ariel was something else.. and Belle loved her for it. “You should leave.”

Belle hadn’t even noticed the man joining her, and jumped, startled. It was the man she’d noticed staring at her before. He was impeccably dressed, she could tell now. “I-I’m sorry, what?”

“You and your friend should leave.” He told her simply. He was staring at her so intently that she felt herself flushing. “The man you’ve been speaking with is a dangerous man, and one who does not take no for an answer.” Belle chuckled, shaking her head.

“I don’t understand—”

“Your friend has had too much fun, it seems.” He suddenly looked out to the dancers, and Belle did as well. It seemed he was right. Ariel looked woozy and like she was about to be sick. She would have to go and get her.

“I guess she has. Who are yo—” Looking back to the man she noticed that, as quickly as he’d come, he was gone. She looked around, confused.

"Lookin’ for me, lass?" The dashing Irishman had returned with a drink for her and she stood.

"Actually—" she gathered their purses and Ariel’s shoes and stood. “My friend Ariel has kind of had a little too much.” She smiled a bit at the strange Irishman. “I think we should go.”

The man seemed disappointed. “Well, I supposed that I shouldn’t keep you then.” She felt a bit bad for blowing him off, but the odd Scottish man’s words still got to her. “Would you like help getting back to your hotel?” He offered.

“Thank you,” she said with a smile. “But I think we’ll be okay. It’s not too far from here.” She gestured to Ariel, who staggered over with the help of a few rather attractive young men.

“We’re leaving?” She asked, disappointed. “But I was having fun.” She tossed her red hair a bit. “Belle, Belle! These are my new friends, Jaun and Adriano!” She giggled. “Can they come with us?” Belle greeted the two, but shook her head.

“No I— I don’t think that that’s a very good idea.” Ariel shrugged and staggered over to her, taking her hand to steady herself.

“Mmkay! Hey, who’s this?” She asked, tapping the man in the chest, smirking at him. He chuckled, setting the drink down, taking her hand and kissing it.

“Killian Jones,” he introduced himself.

“Ariel—” she started, and then stopped. “I think I’m gonna be sick..”

“Oh, alright, let’s go!” Belle started to lead her away, but she stumbled and started to fall. In a swift motion, Killian scooped her up.

“At least let me get you two into a cab, please.” Belle nodded and Ariel laid her head against his shoulder.

“You smell really, really good..” she slurred, eyes half lidded.

Killian chuckled, starting off towards the street. With Ariel in the cab, Killian gave a courtly bow/ “Until we meet again, my lady.” He winked at her before taking off.

Belle got Ariel home, and into bed with the ice bucket in case she couldn’t get to the toilet. With that done, she showered and undressed and lay in her own bed, thinking back on the strange, older man she’d met. She couldn’t keep his words about Killian out of her mind. What had he meant by dangerous?

She sighed heavily before turning over and finding sleep.

It was a few days later that Ariel and Belle found themselves outside of a restaurant, the sounds of maracas in the air. Ariel was asking the bus boy she’d stopped how to say everything in Spanish, holding up anything she could find on their table. Belle, on the other hand, had her eyes trained a few tables down where the Scottish man from the bar was seated, reading a newspaper.

She’d seen him several times over the past few days, and she had wanted to talk to him each time. And now, with Ariel preoccupied, she was going to.

Belle slid into the chair across from her, blue eyes intently staring into the Scotsman’s brown ones. “Who are you?” She asked him. “Why are you following me?” The man blinked at her, surprised.

“I-I’m not following you.” He stammered, putting his paper down.

“Yeah— yes you are. I’ve seen you like, five times in the last two days.” She said. “Why?”

The man stared at her, as if deciding what to tell her. “I’m looking for someone.” He said finally.

“And I’m going to— what? Lead you to them?” She was confused. She didn’t know anyone in the town besides Ariel.

“Not on purpose.” He agreed solemnly.Belle’s eyes narrowed in suspicion.

“Who are you?” She asked.

“I’m one of the good guys.” He said firmly. The seriousness in his deep brown eyes reminded her of the night she’d first met him.

“You’re looking for Killian.” She said. It wasn’t a question, she knew it for certain. “What did you mean when you said he was dangerous? What has he done that made you go after him?”

“He’s killed. And beyond that, he’s into darker stuff. Human trafficking for one.” His eyes were so intense.. “He’s set his sights on you. And he won’t let go easily.”

Ariel had finished her conversation and called to Belle, a curious look on her face. “Get back to your friend, Miss French. And if I were you I would leave Mexico.” With that, he stood and dropped money on the table before leaving.

“Who was that?” Ariel asked as Belle rejoined her.

“I have no idea.” She said softly.

The next day, Belle looked for the strange man everywhere they went. It seemed, however, that he was no longer following her. She was disappointed, if she was being honest. He wanted to know who the man was, and why he was so intent on finding Killian.

Ariel and Belle ended up in yet another bar. This time, inside a large building teeming with people. It was there that she saw Killian again. And he saw her. “Miss Belle.” His smile was charming as ever, but since talking to the strange Scottish man before, it was unsettling to her. “What a coincidence.”

Belle nodded, a polite smile on her lips. “I see you have another Mimosa there— favorite drink?” He asked, leaning up against the bar, rather close to her due to the crowded state of the bar.

“Oh—” She chuckled. “Well, they’re Ariel’s favorite. She ordered for me.” She admitted.

Amongst the beat of the music and the bumping and grinding of the crowd, Belle found it hard to concentrate on the conversation the Irishman had tried to strike up. It was something that he noticed. “What do you say we go out and get a bit of fresh air?” He called. At Belle’s hesitation, he only smiled more. “Don’t worry, lass. I just want to talk without the terrible rap music.”

She chuckled nervously, nodding. She didn’t know what else to say, the music was making it hard to think.

Outside, the air was warm and nice. And it was a bit more peaceful. She stayed polite, but tried to keep Killian at arms length, the other man’s words ringing in her ears. Human trafficking.. But the more they spoke and the more she drank— her head swam. “You alright, lass?” Killain asked.

Belle nodded. “Yeah I’m just—” she blinked. “A little light headed, is all..” Killian stepped forward to take her arm.

“You should lay down..” He told her. “Come on, I’ll take you home.” He started to lead her toward an alley. “I brought my car, I can take you back to the hotel.”

“N-no—” SHe struggled to regain herself, feeling completely out of sorts.

“It’s no problem at all, miss Belle. You’ll be back at your hotel in no time.” He soothed.

“No, please..” She whimpered, trying to pull away from him. She’d only had one drink. He must’ve— She couldn’t pull away.

And suddenly he let her go. She could hear a sound that was like a punch before she fell to the ground. At first she thought he’d hit her, but nothing hurt. She looked around groggily, to see that it had been Killian who had been hit. And by the stranger from earlier.

All Belle could hear was shouting, but she couldn’t make out the words. It was like her mind had fogged over. And the last thing she saw before the world blacked out, was Killian pulling out a gun and pointing it at the man who’d interfered.

When Belle awoke, she was in her hotel room. Her head throbbed, and when she tried to sit up, she found it difficult. “You’re awake.” That wasn’t Ariel’s voice. Belle started, and looked up. “It’s alright—” The Scottish man from earlier..

“H-how?” She managed out. He handed her a glass of water which she drank quickly.

“I told you he was bad news.” The man said. “He drugged you, Miss French. You’re lucky I was there to save you.”

“You followed me..” He shook his head.

“You lead me.” He told her.

“I knew you followed me.. I couldn’t see you, but I knew.” He smirked a bit.

“I had to be careful with you, I knew. You’re too smart for your own good.”

“Not smart enough, apparently.” She grumbled.

“Don’t be too hard on yourself. He had the bartender bought and paid for.” He told her. As she nearly dropped the cup, he lurched forward to take it. “Easy—” He said, almost gently.

“Where’s Ariel?” She asked as he carefully helped her lay back.

“She’s in her room.” He said. “She’s very nice. Very— complimentary.” He smirked a bit, and Belle chuckled.

“She’s a flirt.” He chuckled. His laugh was warm, and his smile becoming. It made her heart give a happy little lurch. “You— saved me.” She whispered a bit, and he nodded.

“I’m only sorry you were in danger.” He was leaning in close to her, and she felt the overwhelming urge to kiss him. So that was just what she did.

It was crazy, she’d only just met him. But he’d saved her life, and shown more care for her in the last few moments then George ever had. And when he kissed her back, her heart leapt.

“I’m sorry.” She whispered as they parted. He shook his head a bit, stroking her cheek.

“Don’t be.”

“I don’t even know your name and I—”

“Adam.” He jumped in. “Adam Gold. I’m a secret agent in the United States.” He told her. “And you are Belle French. A beautiful bookworm with a heart of gold and laughter sweet as music..” Belle blushed at him compliments.

“Did you get that from following me?” She asked.

“And so much more.” He nodded. “I know more about you then I’m guessing most other people you know.”

“Then I’m at a disadvantage.” She smiled a bit. “I know so very little about you, Adam Gold.”

“Then what do you say we get to know each other?” Belle chuckled, leaning in to kiss him.

“I was thinking just that.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, my fics can also be found and reblogged on wordscapes.tumblr.com


End file.
